The Knights of The Fallen
by Swordstalker0
Summary: A group of powerful warriors reveal themselves to the world. They plan to take what they desire by storm. Four members go rogue, planning on taking the group down and fulfilling their own wishes at the same time. Zelda/Fe 9 crossover.


**Copyright – I do not own Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. Lucky bastards. Anyway, the main storyline and OCs are mine! Enjoy!**

The Knights of The Fallen

A Zelda/Fire Emblem Crossover

Prologue:

Mysterious Warrior

An army stood _en masse_ in a lonely, desolate, barren wasteland that used to bee a lush, green field not three days ago. The army's numbers had since dwindled swiftly from the thousands to the few hundreds that were present; all others had been slaughtered by the one swordsman that stood against them. Every soldier had fear within their hearts as soon as the crystal blue gaze of the enigma swept over their armored forms, his white hood, covering his head and shading his features, and robes, belaying the strength hidden in his slim form, swayed lazily in the light wind. The air of power radiating from him chilled all to their bones, with the exception of one. Their general gazed at him with mingled loathing and amazement, watching the warrior as he effortlessly cleaves his troops away. The sword in his hand twitched with anticipation of the fight to come.

The swordsman slashed across the torso of one hesitant soldier, killing him instantly while parrying the lance that was thrust towards his back. Instantly afterward, the bloodied edge of his blade found the necks of three others, spattering their redness over their own teammates. One after another, silver armor was either splattered with more gore or were torn apart by the fury of the blade that rang through the air with every swing. Soon, the young general had seen enough of his comrades fall. He spoke out, his emerald-green eyes flashing in fury.

"Enough!" The general shouted, making all stop moving, even the enigmatic swordsman, whose silver armor was now coated in the blood of his deceased soldiers. All of the soldiers surrounding him stepped back, revealing the true count of fallen men. Furious, the general stepped forward, drawing his orange blade to face the man.

"You who has slain my men, face me!" The young general shouted, his short, dark indigo hair whipping around in the new wind. The green headband he wore represented his father, who'd given it to him on the day of starting his training. The crystal blue eyes gazed calmly back at the young general, studying him.

"You are different from the others. You hold great power, yet it is unknown to you. Fine. I accept your challenge. Come at me anyway you like." He said, smiling briefly before taking his fighting stance once again, his sword with the indigo hilt in his left hand flicked around in a circle quickly before resting again straight. His shield bore foreign symbols, most distinctly, a phoenix and three golden triangles that formed a larger triangle.

The general charged forward, slashing his heavy sword with ease in an overhead arc. The weighty, silver blade of the enigma rose to clash with the orange blade in a clang, sending sparks flying. Neither budged, making the general wonder briefly before bringing his blade away and slashing horizontally, only to be parried easily. The general used the momentum of the parry to swing low at his feet, but missed as the warrior back flipped over the blade. The general jumped back, putting him at a safe distance from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" The general asked, irritated that his attacks could be fended off so easily.

"I do suppose that I owe you as much as that. But before I do, tell me your name. Your _whole_ name." The enigma requested calmly, acting as if nothing had happened. This angered the general further, the knowledge of the fact that he didn't even put a dent in the stamina of the warrior before him.

"My name is Ike Gawain, General of Crimea's Army and Leader of the Greil Mercenaries." The general recited. Then, his gaze turned toward his foe. "And you?"

"My name…is…of no importance at this moment, Ike. The name of the group of whom I am a part of will come in due time. But, until then, shall we continue our little game?" The enigma explained, making Ike turn red.

"You shall fall!" Ike shouted, rushing forward to let their blades meet once again. Loud rings began to fill the air as the metal of the blades struck each other, reverberating through the air as the Ike and the enigma exchanged ferocious blows with one another, but they were both skilled, not letting a single blow strike them. For several minutes, the two struck at each other, trying to cut the other to ribbons. The diagonal slash from the enigmatic warrior cut Ike's arm shallowly as he clumsily tried to parry the heavy blow out of exhaustion. Ike hissed as the silver blade of his sword cut into his flesh, causing red blood to secrete forward from the light cut. The white hood of the warrior shook a little as the wind picked up a little making both of their capes sway heavily.

"You're not fast enough to survive. You're not strong enough to live. You're not powerful enough to exist. You deserve to die, so I'll do you a favor and end this." The man said, raising his left hand, which held his sword, while placing his shield on his back under his blood stained white cape. Ike stood, holding his sword arm, his eyes transfixed with slight fear and great defiance, watching the warrior raise his closed fist to him, the back facing Ike. A light emitted from it as the same triangular symbol on his shield. A line of golden light shot forward, stopping all of Ike's actions instantaneously and trapping him in a golden energy in the shape of the symbol, before dashing forward through the air with one push while dragging his sword behind him in the air. When he reached Ike not a second later, the enigma unleashed a flurry of heavy, energy-clad slashes upon Ike's open person. But, seeming to have mercy, the warrior stopped in the middle of the technique, barely sparing Ike's life, but making it seem as if he was dead. The warrior turned to the rest of the soldiers, who were cowering in fear of the man who single-handedly "killed" their general without a second thought.

"Any who wants to meet their end quicker than the goddesses had intended for them to, step forward and meet the fate of your general!" The warrior shouted loudly, intending for all of the others to hear. "If not, return to your homes, make love to your wives, and live to see another day. These are your only two options! Make your choice NOW!" Immediately, all of the living soldiers rushed from the field, never looking back or asking about their general. Ike watched with disbelief as all of his comrades fled with their tails between their legs, not looking at him again. When the last one had left over the horizon, the warrior looked back at Ike, who was breathing raggedly.

"Ike. Now is the time that I tell you about the group that I am in rank with." The warrior explained. "I'm part of the Knights of The Fallen. We are a tight-knit group of elite warriors that have either been betrayed by their legionaries and seek vengeance, have lost all will to live and have no meaning in life, once having one or not, or have been defeated in battle, dying or otherwise, but have been given a second chance by the one of us of whom defeated them. No one else can go against the choice. If you go rouge from the Knights, one or more of us will hunt you down and slaughter you. I am giving you that chance, Ike. I am giving you the chance to live again. You can join us. You get what you always dreamed of, and more. Take everything you can and give nothing back!" The warrior explained passionately. Ike thought for a second, taking in all of the possibilities until his vision wavered slightly. Looking back at the waiting warrior, who had sheathed his sword into the scabbard on his back, which was hidden by the cape and hood, he nodded weakly. The warrior smiled greatly. He crouched down and touched the orange sword, making it disappear before healing the Ike back to full health. Ike stood, wondering what happened to his sword.

"Where's Ragnell?" Ike asked, confused.

"Ike, I know that you've just joined our ranks, but I'm not stupid. I don't trust you with a sword just yet. Now, follow me." He said, opening a portal of swirling golden white. Ike followed him, but stopped momentarily.

"What is it?" The warrior asked, curious about the hesitation of new Knight. Ike looked at the man and relaxed. The crystal blue eyes were no longer icy and showed no hostility. Now, they were warm, caring, kind, and laughing eyes of a person who could be anyone's friend.

"You never told me your name." Ike stated bluntly, earning a laugh from the warrior. Letting down his hood, he revealed the sharp, angled face of a man that was Ike's age, around 20. He had short, blonde hair with bangs that arched into a slight 'm' shape. A green cap adorned his head, covering the back of his blonde hair. In all aspects of perfect anatomy, he was handsome. Almost any girl that saw him would fall for him, which explained the hood. He smiled brightly.

I'm sorry. My name is Link. I was the Hero of Time from Hyrule, but after I finished my purpose and saved more lands, I lost the path that I was on. I forgot most of whom I'd met, except for the one I love. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, of whom I saved. I loved her; she loved me, but let me tell you Ike. There is no such thing as 'happily ever after' for the common-birth hero and the princess. It's a bittersweet fate. But one day, I will be worthy of her. Until then, I'm part of the Knights of The Fallen. That's why I joined. To find out my true birthrights, which are unknown to me. Anyway, lets go." Like said, smiling once more before leading his new friend into the portal. If you call him a friend.

**Here's my new awsome story! If you want a Kingdom Hearts story, visit 'The Final Challenge' by ME. Another Would be the 'Annals of Darkness' series by Shire Folk or 'MATERIALS OF THE HEART' By Kisdota-The Gamer Freak. But anyway, please review! I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
